The present invention relates to the field of information technology, including, more particularly, to systems and techniques for managing input/output transactions.
Computers are tasked with some of the world's most difficult problems such as weather forecasting, gene sequencing, simulations, and many others. Yet, computers have also had a tremendous impact on consumers through such devices as the personal computer, smartphone, tablet computer, and so forth. Computers have allowed us to solve complex equations, surf the web, and search libraries of everything from banking records and encyclopedias to our favorite recipes.
Time matters. There is an ever-increasing demand for systems and techniques that enable faster and more efficient transactions. Input/output or IO refers to the transfer of data between a requesting application and a device. For example, in a write operation data from the application is written to disk. In a read operation data is read from the disk and provided to the application. Current IO techniques have high overhead and make inefficient use of CPU resources.
Thus, there is a need to provide improved systems and techniques for managing IO transactions.